The stopped-flow microcalorimeter and the batch microcalorimeter will continue to be improved and tested for use on various problems of interest to clinical chemists and enzymologists. Work will be done on 2-3 DPG and antigen-antibody reactions, as well as the reaction of oxygen with hemoglobin.